


It's Not That You Can't

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Seesaw (Musical)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Short Jurassic Park-themed filk for, "It's Not Where You Start It's Where You Finish" from the 1973 musical Seesaw. This version? "It's Not That You Can't, It's That You Shouldn't."





	It's Not That You Can't

It’s not that you can’t, it’s that you shouldn’t.

It’s not ‘can you stay?,’ it’s ‘can you leave?’

Don’t mess with extinction.

You sow what you reap.

Can outrun the T-rex

All you need is a Jeep.

Your final return will be diminished

Ambition turns the eyes dull and dark.

It’s not that you can’t, it’s that you shouldn’t.

And you shouldn’t open this park.


End file.
